


When You Know I Can't Love

by Enjolsad



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Drunk Grantaire, Enjolras Has Feelings, It's about the longing, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining Enjolras, Pining Grantaire (Les Misérables), it's about the yearning
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolsad/pseuds/Enjolsad
Summary: Enjolras e Grantaire compartilham um casaco, sentimentos desencontrados e um Destino.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	When You Know I Can't Love

**Author's Note:**

> Título retirado da música "Love Love Love" by Of Monsters and Men. Postada também no wattpad.

Primavera de 1832.

Na sala escura e vazia, só se ouvia o barulho suave de anotações sendo feitas em papéis e a respiração suave de uma pessoa adormecida.

Enjolras se encontrava concentrado em seus papéis, quando teve sua atenção tomada por Grantaire, que se remexia na outra ponta da mesa. Apoiado com seus dois braços desde o final da reunião, Grantaire dormia seu pesado sono ébrio, coberto pelo casaco de Enjolras que, vendo-o ali, não teve coragem de acordá-lo, mas tampouco de deixá-lo à sorte do clima. Era uma noite fria, de primavera, e mesmo assim. Grantaire parecia frágil, até mesmo vulnerável e Enjolras simplesmente teve o impulso de cobri-lo. Não se questionou muito quanto a isso.

Uma vela queimava ao seu lado, facilitando sua leitura e escrita. Vez ou outra Enjolras fugia o olhar, só por uns segundos, forçando-se a se concentrar nas anotações logo em seguida. Precisava continuar a organizar e definir estratégias, afinal, era por isso que estava ali.

Em dado momento, a voz baixa de Grantaire soou, distante.

"Enjolras?" carregava certa surpresa, e também um pouco de hesitação no tom.

"Grantaire." Respondeu, sem tirar os olhos dos papéis em mãos. "A reunião acabou há mais ou menos uma hora. Você dormiu." Avisou.

"Oh. Perdão pela inconveniência, 'Chefe'." disse Grantaire, um pouco seco.

"Inconveniência nenhuma." afirmou Enjolras, sem um tom particular na voz.

Grantaire ficou em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer ou como responder àquilo. Estava um pouco tonto. Notando o casaco em seus ombros, começou a se sentir inquieto. "Estava frio. Então te cobri." Explicou Enjolras, simples.

Simples. Nada era tão simples, se tratando deles.

Grantaire murmurou uma coisa qualquer, assentindo com a cabeça. Enjolras quase sempre ficava até tarde nos dias de reunião, sozinho ou acompanhado, já Grantaire quase sempre permanecia para terminar de beber no próprio Musain ou saía para terminar de beber em outro lugar. Hoje, por sorte ou azar, parecia ter exagerado, deixando o sono dos bêbados pegá-lo desprevenido.

As garrafas vazias estavam em um canto distinto da sala. Em seu estado, Grantaire tentava não se mostrar afetado ao processar o fato de que Enjolras havia se preocupado o suficiente com seu bem-estar ao ponto de não só deixá-lo dormir mais um pouco, mas também cobri-lo após vê-lo adormecido na mesa; e até mesmo manter todas as luzes apagadas enquanto fazia seja lá o que estivesse fazendo. A luz proporcionada pela vela e a pouca luminosidade que entrava das ruas pela janela clareava parcialmente o ambiente, mesmo assim. Até ele conseguia ver Enjolras forçando a visão enquanto checava todas aquelas anotações.

E não se demorou a vê-lo, desviando o olhar antes que fosse notado. Já era difícil admirar Enjolras quando esse estava longe e indiferente à sua presença, tornava-se extremamente mais difícil olhar para ele assim, tão perto, ainda mais em uma sala onde só os dois estavam presentes.

Ainda um pouco tonto, Grantaire tocava o casaco que cobria seus ombros, refletindo sobre a explicação simples e direta de Enjolras.

"Não se importe comigo, vou demorar mais um pouco. Pode voltar a dormir, e te acordo quando for embora." garantiu Enjolras, julgando a quietude de Grantaire como desconforto. Não estava errado, mas também não estava totalmente certo sobre os reais motivos. "Precisa de alguma coisa? Água, ou--".

"Pff, não..." Grantaire abaixou a cabeça, sonolento e levemente alterado. Distraído, continuava a tocar o casaco com tanta delicadeza que era como se tocasse o próprio indivíduo que tantas vezes o vestira. O casaco de Enjolras era vermelho, quente, incrivelmente confortável e tinha o cheiro do Líder em cada fibra de tecido macio. Era como ser abraçado por Enjolras, ele ousou imaginar. Enjolras continuava a fazer o que fazia, sem parecer se importar ou notá-lo ali. Assim era melhor, mais perto da realidade de Grantaire, que se encolhia e se contentava com a sensação que aquele casaco lhe transmitia, sabendo que nunca seria realmente abraçado por Enjolras.

Logo, foi o sono quem o abraçou, e novamente, vez ou outra Enjolras desviava a atenção de seus papéis para checar como estava o sono de Grantaire.

A noite se seguiu em madrugada assim. Bastante tempo se passou, a reunião tinha acabado as vinte e três, e já devia passar das três da manhã. Após conferir o relógio e confirmar suas suspeitas, Enjolras começou a arrumar as coisas, organizando e guardando devidamente alguns papéis antes de apagar a vela e se aproximar de Grantaire, que ainda dormia.

"Grantaire?" Enjolras se inclinou, tocando-lhe no ombro.

Ao som de seu nome, Grantaire despertou preguiçosamente. Mesmo na pouca luz, Enjolras parecia um deus encarnado. Não era a toa que Grantaire se demorou a olhá-lo, tentando definir se aquilo era sonho ou realidade primeiro.

Muitas vezes se imaginou tocando aquele rosto firme e sério, o símbolo de uma rebelião, a promessa de luta e de dias melhores; deslizando a mão pela pele delicada e macia, supunhava, dourada como o brilho do sol, admirando-o em todos os seus perfeitos detalhes: Seus olhos de um azul impossível, seu nariz de Michelangelo, seus cachos longos e dourados e, por fim, seus lábios; seus perfeitos lábios, antes de se aproximar e beijá-lo.

Se fosse outra noite, outro momento, outro tempo. Outra vida. Se ele, Grantaire, fosse outra pessoa, Quem sabe? Mas talvez, nem assim. Grantaire sentiu um leve apertar no ombro, percebendo que havia passado um tempo considerável em silêncio, encarando o outro.

Enjolras notou o rosto rosado de Grantaire, alguns fios de seus cabelos colados à testa suada e o olhar nebuloso, distante, perdido no seu. Associou tudo à embriaguez, naturalmente. "Vamos, levante-se. Vou te levar." Decidiu, usando aquele tom de voz que não deixava espaço para questionamentos.

"Me levar?" O quarto onde Grantaire dormia ficava há uns cinco minutos de distância do Musain. Entretanto, ele jamais negaria a oportunidade de passar mais tempo com o outro, mesmo acreditando que não era digno disso. O tempo de Enjolras era precioso demais para ser desperdiçado consigo, era o que pensava. "Claro, se estiver se sentindo generoso a esse ponto..." respondeu meio implicante, pois também não podia perder a oportunidade de ser. Enjolras ficou devendo uma resposta ao nível, pegando as chaves da sala que hoje estavam sob seus cuidados, terminando de trancar gavetas e armários antes de saírem.

Os dois desciam as escadas, um mais cambaleante do que o outro.

"Quem diria... Um deus andando entre os mortais...!!" Brincava enquanto desciam. O Líder suspirou, o que aumentou ainda mais o sorriso debochado de Grantaire.

"Consegue caminhar?" Enjolras perguntou atencioso e firme, ao invés de responder às implicâncias.

"Se eu não conseguisse, você me carregaria?" questionou o outro em um tom zombeteiro, disfarçando seus desejos e inseguranças com mais uma piada, como sempre fazia.

"Se consegue brincar, consegue caminhar." Concluiu Enjolras, sem se quer notar o disfarce. Grantaire assentiu exageradamente, mas logo deu um passo em falso. Enjolras surgiu imediatamente para auxiliá-lo, impedindo que caísse.

"Ou talvez não."

Grantaire riu, "Ah! Meu herói Grego. Me impedindo de cair na sarjeta." Debochou, nos braços do outro. Seu coração batia acelerado com esse contato.

Enjolras esboçou o que pareceu ser quase um sorriso, sentindo seu rosto esquentar. "Brinque menos, Grantaire, e tenha mais cuidado." Disse apenas, pois nunca sabia se o outro falava sério ou brincava, e a experiência o tinha feito acreditar sempre na ultima opção. Logo depois envolveu Grantaire, fazendo-o apoiar um dos lados em si. O sorriso debochado de Grantaire deixou seu rosto naquele exato momento, e Enjolras não sabia definir bem o porquê."Vamos." Voltou a dizer, começando a caminhar.

Assim, sem pedir por direções.

Grantaire achou muito estranho, mas não quis perguntar como ou porque Enjolras sabia onde ele morava. Enjolras sabia o endereço de muitos de seus amigos e companheiros de luta, mas Grantaire não se sentia tão especial, importante ou mesmo tão parte de tudo que acontecia ao ponto de cogitar que também faria parte dessa porção privilegiada de pessoas. Isso era novo, e era muita informação para processar em seu estado.

O percurso de cinco minutos virou sete, e logo eles chegaram ao destino.

Enjolras desvinculou-se do outro, limpando a garganta. "Chave?" perguntou. Grantaire, com as costas apoiadas na parede, murmurou descontente. Estava em perfeitas condições de pegar sua chave e abrir a porta, mas também estava zonzo e com preguiça. E se Enjolras estava se oferecendo não só a levá-lo para seu quarto, mas a abrir sua porta, por que negar? Apontou para o bolso do colete, indicando onde sua chave estava. Enjolras se aproximou dele, mais uma vez naquela noite. "Com licença."

Graças aos Céus não estava no bolso de sua calça, pensava Grantaire, rindo sozinho consigo mesmo.

Tateando de forma quase tímida o bolso do colete, Enjolras buscava pela chave. Era até hilário, Grantaire continuava a pensar, o fato de Enjolras ter pedido licença antes de tocá-lo. Sério, qual era o problema dele?

Ninguém nunca pedia licença. Fosse para batê-lo quando arranjava brigas, fosse para lhe dar prazer, e o fato de Enjolras pedir licença por simplesmente entrar no seu espaço pessoal era um dos motivos que faziam Grantaire chorar quando era obrigado a ficar sozinho com todos seus sentimentos e pensamentos. Enjolras podia ser tão firme que se tornava cruel, mas também tão naturalmente bom e puro que doía. Isso sempre destruía Grantaire. Toda pequena gentileza gratuita se tornava mais violenta que a indiferença de Enjolras, indiferença esta com a qual estava acostumado, e até mesmo conformado. Porque quando era indiferente e distante, Grantaire se forçava a ficar na realidade, mas quando Enjolras estava próximo e era gentil, um fio de esperança acendia e Grantaire simplesmente não conseguia. Não podia, não tinha forças para aceitar qualquer forma de Esperança, não e principalmente quando o assunto era Enjolras.

Quando se deu conta, estava sentado em sua cama. Enjolras tinha passado com ele pela porta, e o levado até lá. Grantaire notou que ainda vestia o casaco.

Era uma noite fria de primavera, mas não fazia tanto frio assim; não ao ponto de vestir um casaco por cima do seu colete, pelo menos.

Sem avisar, Enjolras lhe trouxe um copo d'água, se sentando ao lado de Grantaire antes de oferecê-lo. Grantaire não teve tempo para surtar pelo fato de Enjolras estar em sua cama- com certeza surtaria ao se lembrar disso quando estivesse sóbrio, e se obrigaria a beber mais para aguentar essa lembrança-, ou questionar porque o outro se importou de sequer lhe trazer água, em primeiro lugar; pois sua cabeça realmente doía e aquele copo, percebeu, era mais do que bem vindo.

O tempo de Enjolras colocar o copo vazio no móvel foi o tempo de Grantaire tirar aquele casaco e entregar ao dono, sem olhá-lo nos olhos. Sentiu-se vazio e estranho, por alguma razão.

Enjolras recolheu seu próprio casaco, em silêncio. Depois, com o toque tão tímido quanto antes, ajudou Grantaire a tirar seu colete, seus sapatos e a deitá-lo na própria cama. Enjolras o cobriu, pois não resistia a urgência, e teria passado as mãos em seus cachos escuros e desalinhados antes de se levantar e sair, se tivesse em si a coragem e impulso necessários para isso.

"Vou passar a chave por baixo da porta." Avisou, "Boa noite." Se despediu, educado.

Grantaire suspirou, parecia não estar esperando por aquilo. E não estava mesmo. Nunca esperava por nada, nem pelo pior, pois já tinha se conformado que o pior era regra.

Por um segundo, desejou que Enjolras não precisasse ir embora. Ha, boa tentativa. Enjolras, ficar? Com ele? Em seu quarto? Cada parte que compunha Grantaire ansiava por Enjolras, de uma forma intensa, platônica, completa e divina além de qualquer outra, mas nem em seus sonhos mais loucos ousaria ir tão longe.

Fechou os olhos, cobrindo o rosto para não correr o risco que o outro o visse. "Boa noite, Apolo..." respondeu apenas, de forma arrastada e sonolenta.

Com um fino sorriso, sem ser visto pelo outro, Enjolras o olhou, demorando-se uma ultima vez antes de sair. Pouco sabia o cético e irresponsável Grantaire- e parte disso era culpa de Enjolras; que apesar de suas diferenças e discordâncias, ele guardava uma preocupação genuína em relação aos seus hábitos. Preocupação esta cultivada de todas as vezes que ouviu histórias de suas aventuras na noite, especialmente aquelas onde Grantaire acordava em lugares estranhos, na casa de desconhecidos ou no meio da rua. Menos preocupado, Enjolras deixava o quarto, sabendo que Grantaire estava seguro.

Ainda assim. Deixá-lo parecia errado, como se não fosse para ser assim. Enjolras ficou um tempo do lado de fora da porta, encarando a madeira a sua frente. Deslizou uma das mãos pelo objeto, de forma sutil e bastante delicada, sentindo-se estranho e vazio por um momento. Logo, se obrigou a se recompor, trancando a porta e passando a chave por baixo, como havia avisado que faria.

Enjolras pegou a direção que levaria até sua residência, pensativo. Não era apenas uma preocupação genuína que guardava em si sobre Grantaire. Havia mais, um novo e diferente sentimento, mas não podia haver. Não agora.

Se tivessem outras noites, outros momentos... Se tivessem mais tempo.

Aquela não era a noite, nem o momento, e não tinham muito tempo. Tudo estava prestes a mudar, Enjolras podia sentir, mas nenhuma mudança ocorria e se efetivava adequadamente se a mente vivesse distraída com assuntos do coração. Essa noite, por exemplo, sua atenção constantemente desviada a Grantaire fez com que levasse mais tempo para concluir suas tarefas. Até mesmo, Enjolras reconhecia, tinha enrolado um pouco no trabalho, só para alongar aquele momento que compartilharam sozinhos. Talvez quisesse mais do que aquele momento, mas não importava. Para Enjolras, esse era o limite. O povo da França sofria, a Pátria e todos seus filhos choravam, pediam socorro, e esse sofrimento não podia ser ignorado ou desviado, não com tanto em jogo, não quando podiam de fato fazer algo para mudar. Não enquanto houvesse Esperança. Era não só seu desejo, mas seu dever estar cem por certo presente.Não podia arriscar mais do que isso- momentos.

Havia feito sua escolha, muito antes de saber. Quando percebeu qualquer coisa em si, já era tarde, tudo estava em movimento. O Povo estava acordando. Essa era a prioridade. Esse era o momento maior, a aurora da promessa de um novo futuro. 

Talvez houvesse outras noites, com outros momentos, em outros tempos numa diferente vida, que permitissem que suas escolhas pudessem ser diferentes, mais abrangentes, menos extremas. Tempos onde o amor fosse maior que as mazelas da vida, permitindo que suas escolhas pudessem ser mais livres, mais completas e mais felizes. Tempos menos árduos, onde não precisasse priorizar.

Enjolras se fechou mais no casaco que vestia, o mesmo que Grantaire vestiu brevemente e que havia lhe servido de cobertor, horas atrás. A lembrança o enchia; era pouco, mas era o que podia ter. Respirou fundo em virtude de se recompor, desejando que pudesse compartilhar mais do que seu casaco com Grantaire.

Sete de Junho, 1832.

Enjolras tinha visto todos seus amigos, irmãos e companheiros de luta morrer nas barricadas. O Povo não se levantou com eles. O medo ainda era maior do que o desejo pela Liberdade, mas o medo nunca vencia, não por muito tempo. Estava convicto de que suas mortes não seriam em vão, assim como a dele não seria. Não sentiu medo, portanto, quando os guardas finalmente lhe apontaram as armas. Havia feito uma escolha. Tinha orgulho de sua escolha, e de tudo que representavam. Enjolras estava preparado para dar a vida pelo que acreditava, como tantos outros haviam feito.

Então, tudo mudou; tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Quando surgiu Grantaire, gritando viva a República, Enjolras não pôde definir exatamente o que sentia, porque não teve tempo hábil para definir. Estava surpreso? Confuso? Contente? O que ele fazia ali?

Isso importava? Grantaire estava ali.

A verdade era que Grantaire estava disposto a morrer por ele. Não acreditava em nada, mas acreditava em Enjolras. Estava em um momento de estranha lucidez e no fundo, sabia que tudo terminaria ali. Seja qual for a Força que o levou até lá, naquele exato momento, simplesmente sabia que terminava ali, com ele sendo puxado para perto de Enjolras; seu Destino estranhamente entrelaçado ao dele, como sempre foi, e como sempre seria, até o final.

O tempo estava passando, correndo, findando. Grantaire teve o impulso de se aproximar, perguntando se Enjolras permitia.

O tempo parou. Enjolras entendeu tudo. O tempo passava lento, mas Enjolras não teve tempo de questionar o que faria se tivesse percebido mais cedo.

Grantaire estava disposto a morrer ao seu lado. Estava disposto a morrer, pelo que nem se quer acreditava. No momento que se viu encarando a Morte de frente, audacioso e sozinho após todos já terem ido, Grantaire apareceu como se fosse trazido a Enjolras pelo Destino, surpreendendo-o uma última vez.

Não sentia medo. Sua fé em um futuro melhor pelo qual passou sua juventude lutando, permanecia inabalável. Dividindo o momento com Grantaire, se sentiu ainda mais completo. Nada de estranho ou de vazio, naquele último momento que viviam.

Trágico era o Destino que os dois compartilhavam. Sorrindo, Enjolras apertou a mão de Grantaire, permitindo.


End file.
